


If There's A Hell

by Kannika



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: Hiro is screaming.If there's a hell, this is it.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	If There's A Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched this movie so many times and EVERY TIME I end up a crying mess. 
> 
> TADASHI DESERVED BETTER. 
> 
> (This is not better.)

Hiro is screaming. 

Tadashi jolts awake. (He was asleep?) Everything is hot and he can’t breathe, but he staggers to his feet through the haze of confusion and sprints. _Hiro._

He nearly falls (God his legs are so heavy, like they’re filled with concrete, like there’s something on top of them) and catches himself on a pillar that gives him splinters. It’s hot, and the air is bright. His eyes are on the verge of watering. 

Fire. It gives him new energy, he doesn’t remember getting here but he needs to get out, and he starts running even though he’s unsteady. He’s confused and terrified, but even that’s not important in light of the fact that Hiro is _screaming._ Drawn-out, hysterical, jolt-you-out-of-a-coma screaming, like someone is ripping him apart. 

Tadashi can’t run fast enough and he can’t breathe. He’s hurt. Someone is hurting him. Someone is hurting his little brother and he’s going to _kill them—_ what if he’s inside— no, no, he’s outside, he’s safe, the way he’s running is opening up and the air is cleaner and easier to see through—

Then he’s outside. The screaming is coming from directly in front of him— Hiro is struggling with someone much bigger than him, someone trying to pull him back, screaming _Tadashi_ at the top of his lungs. It’s… Wasabi, he realizes after a few seconds. This makes no sense. 

He runs out of the building but everybody is so focused on either the fire or Hiro they don’t see him. He doesn’t blame them, but he doesn’t pay any attention to them either.

“Hiro!” He yells, trying to get his attention. “Hiro!” Nothing. Hiro is so worked up, still trying to get there (and help him, Hiro always does things over his head), and Tadashi gets right in front of him and grabs Hiro’s shoulders. “Hiro! I’m—"

He goes straight through him. 

Tadashi jerks back with a yell and lands on the concrete. He’s at eye level with Hiro— he looks manic, his face is blotchy with anger but his eyes are dry— but he stares at the burning building behind him like he wants to tear through it. He doesn’t see Tadashi . 

Tadashi tries to swallow his panic— _think science_ , he repeats like a mantra, _think logically, try again, you’re just hallucinating, you just missed—_ and he reaches for his little brother again. Slowly, one finger at a time, so there can be no way to miss.

He passes through again. 

Like… like a ghost.

_I’m dead._

It hits him. 

_I’m dead._

It chokes him. 

Dead and Hiro’s still there, and he doesn’t know. 

_At least he wasn’t in there with me,_ he thinks, and the thought strikes him as terribly funny somehow. Hysteria, probably. He wants nothing more than to hug Hiro the way he protested when he was alive, but Hiro is… beyond his reach. And screaming for him like it’s a given that he’s going to run out at any second. 

Because Tadashi can’t die. Tadashi is all he has left. Tadashi and him slept in the same bed when they were little and promised he’d never leave and Tadashi doesn’t break his promises.

Except this one. God, _except this one._

“He’s in there! He’s in there, let go!” Hiro thrashes, manages to make Wasabi let go for a split second. Hiro runs forward, through him, and if Tadashi had a stomach he could have thrown up. 

“No, Hiro, no, I’m already dead, stop— stop him!—"

Wasabi darts forward and grabs him, gentle but strong. “Hiro, you can’t go in there! No one can!” He drags him backward and Tadashi sees there are tears down his cheeks. He knows. The people staring in horror at the burning building know. Aunt Cass, in the back like she’s frozen to the floor and being held up by Honey, knows. Only Hiro doesn’t. 

He screams his name again, screams hard enough it cracks in his throat, and it echoes all the way to Tadashi’s center like he’s being sliced in half. He… he’s see-through, he’s invisible, he’s _dead_ , he shouldn’t have a heart that can break, but it feels the same. It feels like he’s choking without air, he can’t stand straight but he isn’t capable of falling, there are razors in his throat but he can’t swallow and he can’t cry. He is empty but he’s too full. He’s existing just enough to feel but not enough to stop it.

“Tadashi!”

This is punishment for something. This is a crazy, sadistic, divine punishment for something he did. He wants to run— if he can’t comfort Hiro, if he can’t come back to life, he wants to run— but it’s like he’s rooted to the ground. 

Now, right now, Hiro needs him more than ever. And he can’t help him.

“Tadashi!” Hiro is sobbing now but fighting harder than ever. “Tadashi, I know you can hear me! Come back! Tadashi!”

 _I’m dead,_ he thinks hysterically, _make it stop already. I’m gone let me move on I don’t want to see this I don’t want to hear this. Can anyone hear me? Don’t make me do this. I didn’t mean for this to happen, please, don’t make me watch this…_

But he can’t leave. 

And Hiro. 

Keeps.

Screaming.


End file.
